1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a digital display device using segments formed of liquid crystal or electrochromic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, liquid crystal and electrochromic have been used in a 7-segments digital display device. But, for example, in the case of liquid crystal, its response time greatly lowers as the ambient temperature falls as is shown in FIG. 1. In case such a digital display device is used as a vehicular speedometer, the meter reading is renewed at every 400 msec. In this case, if ON segments at -10.degree. C. are turned off and at the same time OFF segments are turned on, the afterglow of the segments which are turned off and the light of the segments which are turned on overlap for a period of about 150 msec. Consequently, for example, when the display " " is about to change into " ", since the segments of " " do not disappear immediately, there temporarily appears a non-numeric display of " " resulting from overlap of " " and " ". As a result, the discriminatability is deteriorated and the driver may have a misunderstanding of display or may consider that the speedometer is defective.